Object Japanese Anime
'''Object Japanese Anime '''is a fanfic created by Alex0421.It is where 7 Objects, who live in Japan, try to stop BADDIES. Not just any Baddies, SUPER CUTE ROBO KITTIES WITH LASERS AND YARN BALL GRENADES!!!!!It may sound cute at first but theyre trying to destroy Japan.But the Objects have to stop the SCRKWLAYBG. -How 2 sign up. Give me Name, gender, personality, and age, a weapon/superpower and a supposed human Name. (Yeah they can switch between object and human forms. Pretty duckin' cool I would say.) 0 spots left Characters Heroes Frisbee-Male-16-Kind,Cool,Nice,Social-Fris Barners-Flying Discus Meowstic-Female-30-Attractive,Honest,Serious,Sweet-Chikako Kita-Intelligence Lens Deathstrokey-Male-19-Serious,Intelligent,Mean,Ruthless-Slade Wilson-Gun and Sword School Blazer-Female-13-Attractive,Intellingent,Lovable,Sweet-Clara Beaulieu-Hit n' Kill Sensor CB-Male-17-Stoic, Self-Reliant-Caring-Aggresive-Luke-Accurate Aim Flygon-Male-20-Cool, Strong, Smart, Kind-Christian Badica-Telekinesis, and Fire/Dragon Moves Bell-Female-15-Calm, Cheerful, Peaceful-Bella-Can Sleep or Reassure Episode One (One Day) Frisbee:All I wanna do is go to a party CB:There's no party IN town. Frisbee:We can start one. Deathstrokey:Shut up. Frisbee:(sigh) Fine... Bell:C'mon guys! I know we can stop fighting! Flygon:Yeah. Meowstic:I'll just read something, because I'm bored. School Blazer:Ok. Now what will I do? (Frisbee starts listening to Paradise by Coldplay) Frisbee:This is life. Will Da Wisard:Guys deres Super Cute Robo CATs With Lasers And Yarn Ball Grenades Deathstrokey: That ain't possible! Frisbee:Lemme check.Ok there's definitely Super Cute Robo Cats With Lasers And Yarn Ball Grenades. Will Da Wisard: Changetohumacus! Frisbee:WOH I changed to a human. I can rock this hoodeh. (LATER) Will Da Wisard:Now you all need human names! (EVEN LATER) Will Da Wisard:I will grant u all special abilities and powers!! (EVEN MORE LATER) Slade:OH MY SWORDS.I have extra gun ammo. Will Da Wisard:NOW GO FORTH AND KILL THE- Fris:Can we just call them SCRCWLAYBG? Will Da Wisard:Ok fine. Bella:Time to test this... SCRCWLAYBG:Meow (goes to sleep) Fris:Now I wanna test! Apparently inside this pocket is a bunch of discs that look like my object form. Will Da Wisard:YASS! And they explode Fris:Booyah! SCRCWLAYBG:Meow (explodes) Luke:Now apparently....Hmm.. are these glass shards?!?! SCRCWLAYBG:Meow Luke:Well fu- Slade:YEAH BOIIIIII!!!!! SHOTGUNS R SO COOL!! Christian:I'm gonna move this guys head off with telekinesis. SCRCWLAYBG:Meow (loses Head) Um, how does this work? WOH....I found out Fris is strong with Coldplay music..WHAT?!?! Fris:Huh? Coldplay music?!?! SCRCWLAYBG:Meow (I HATE Coldplay!! Make it sthaaaaaaaap!!!) (SCRCWLAYBG's head explodes) Meowstic:All that's left is ME.....Uh-Oh it's gonna frickin smash Fris in a few secs! Damn damn damn damn damn!! Fris:Uh-Oh. Meowstic:Christian!!!!!! Christian:Huh?!?! SCRCWLAYBG:Meow (loses leg) (SCRCWLAYBG tips on Fris) Fris:Fu-(gets trapped by falling SCRCWLAYBG body) Fris:Can't..breathe! Christian:Telekinesis!! (Removes parts that are covering Fris) Will Da Wisard:WONDERFUL!! I think I should keep you like this! Fris:After what you made me vulnerable to?!?!? (Throws Frisbees at) Christian:TELEKINESIS!!(Makes Will fly) Bells:(makes Will sleep) Slade: Nothin better. (Shoots at Will) Clara:Weak to dust?! Oh.....(throws dust at Will) CB:It's weak, but who cares. (Throws shards at Will) Chikako:He's gonna cry in a few seconds let's put him out of his misery :D (throws furniture at Will) Will Da Wisard:MAEK IT STOP!!! ILL LET YOU CHANGE FROM TIME TO TIME!! (Everyone stops) Will Da Wisard:Thank god.... Episode Two Frisbee:After what happened yesterday...... Meowstic:I know. Frisbee:Wait, do we have powers even when not in human form?! Will Da Wisard:Now u do! Frisbee:T_T Deathstrokey:LEZ DO DIS (Deathstrokey shoots a target with his extra ammo) Deathstrokey: YESS! RIGHT ON TARGET! School Blazer:Now wut will I do to get more screen time?...... (Meanwhile...) SCRCWLAYBG:Meow (Should we use nukes) Corp. SCRCWLAYB:Meow (YASS) (Bell hears a BOOM) Frisbee:Its a blimp!!! And SCRCWLAYBG are comin' from it! SCRCWLAYBG:Meow (Prepare 2 die) CB:Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn. Teddy Sakura:squeaky (falls over) Frisbee:Even Teddy Sakuras hate them!!!!!!!!! Bella:(puts SCRCWLAYBG to sleep) Fris:Wouldn't it be more effective in object form?!?! Fine........ Slade:LEZ SHOOOOOOoOoOoOooOOooT SCRCWLAYBG:Meow (FINE Well leave)Category:Alex0421 Category:Fanfiction